objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Escape of Yoyle City
The Escape of Yoyle City is a fanmade 2020 animated road television film based on the award-winning Battle for Dream Island animated series. It was produced by Jacknjellify and premiered on YouTube in the United States on January 1, 2020. It serves as the season finale of IDFB. The film was directed by series creators Cary and Michael Huang, who co-wrote the film with Taylor Grodin, Chase Rafter, and Justin Chapman. The movie centers Freesmart's journey to find Ruby's older alliance. The Huangs first announced a "75 minute special" in late 2016, and its title in early 2018. Originally set to air in October 2018, its premiere date was then moved to February 2019, the year it was completed in, and finally to January 2020. The series' second season was shortened, as Huangs and the team at Jacknjellfiy wanted to focus on the production of the film. The score is music by Kevin MacLeod, who also composed the music for the series. The voice cast features all of the series' voice actors, while series voice director Joey and Salli was cast as Ruby's older alliance. They also voice cast features the family of TAWOTP. The film was a success in the ratings for YouTube, posting double and triple digit ratings delivery gains and was met with a positive reception. Plot As the film opens, the camera switches over different areas of the Yoyle City, all empty and eerily quiet. Then, however, we see Yoyleberries, completely destroyed. The camera then turns to Unknown Yoyle City Building, where Bubble, clearly in a panic, rushes in and immediately begins filling one of his socks with as many of his belongings as he can, also taking his Sponge Collection and some buttered toast. He then rushes outside, interrupting Announcer and Firey Speaker Box, who are pretending to make a movie. Meanwhile, at Calm Down Room, Ice Cube is heard sobbing, with many of his belongings beside an open suitcase on his bed, while Ice Cube himself tries to write a letter explaining the incident to his parents. Bubble then comes bursting through his door. At Yoyle Needy, Ruby is also seen packing up his personal items into his suitcase, panicking, as he hears someone at his back door. Bubble comes rushing in, hoisting Ice Cube, Match, and Book out of his sock, but as they hurry to escape, they sense the other contestants coming and rush to hide in Sicence Museum, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door (though very poorly). While hiding in the room, Match locks the door with several powerful locks, bolts and even a chain. While the Freesmarts cower in a corner, Book accuses their current situation as being Bubble's fault. Book pushes Bubble over to the door to listen for the other contestants, using a glass to hear, but Ruby startles him with a loud crunch as he begins eating his toast then Bubble accidentally drop the glass and they try to break the door away. While Freesmarters desperately try to escape through the window and a heat vent (both of which are closed off with bricks), Book attempts to ride away on a Preserved Camel in the room, which pitches him backwards into a fire-alarm like box marked as "In case of movie, break glass". Ruby breaks open the box, but it only contains a peanut. Just then, the contestants manage to break open the door partway, causing Ruby to break open the peanut, revealing a key. Ice Cube immediately realizes that the key is for his Ftreesmart's Supervan. The Freesmarters pile in, but the supervan won't start. Just as they realize this, the contestants manage to get through the door. The contestants come rushing in, all of them horridly maimed in one way or another: Flower has had much of his midsection bitten off, Pencil is bruised and burned, Coiny's head is clenched by a bear trap, Pin is nicked and cracked, and Puffball has had most of her hair sheared off and is wearing only a cardboard box. Ruby thrusts his feet through the supervan's floor and literally carries the car out of the room and smashes through the house and on to the street. The contestants, meanwhile, pursue the Freesmarters on a wild chase through the Yoyle City, the junkyard and the construction site. Flower nearly manages to drag Ruby out of the supervan, catching up to them on his pig, Zeg, but the Freesmarters manage to shake him off. Ultimately, however, the contestants manage to catch the Freesnarters. Flower rips off the supervan's roof and the contestants manage to climb the supervan and prepare to attack the Freesmart. While Match and Ruby pin the blame on each other, Ruby manages to grab hold of the merry-go-round . As the supervan spins wildly around, the other contestants fly off, although Pencil warns them, "YOU DORKS AIN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!". Ruby eventually releases his grip on the merry-go-round, sending the car (and the Eds) flying off through the sky, up and out of the Yoyle City, and eventually out of Peach Creek all together. The other contestants regroup, with Pencil telling them that they can't let the Freesmarters get away with destroying the lane and wounding them like this. Pencil runs off to fetch his bike, with Pin following him. Teardrop "whispers" something to Needle and the two of them run off as well (Needle only saying that Teardrop had read his thoughts and Needle saying that it was time to call in "the special forces"). Flower stands alone, swearing to spit the Freesmarters upon his pitchfork in revenge. Announcer and Firey Speaker Box decide to follow as well, taking a picnic lunch, just for the sake of watching the Freesmarters get clobbered. The Freesmarters themselves, meanwhile, have landed in a desert. Though their supervan is in shambles, they realize that they have escaped from the contestants, at least for now. However, their joy is soon soured after Bubble crashes their supervan into a huge rock, effectively destroying the car. After Book and Bubble each throw their anger over the situation, Book tells them that the best course of action would be to make a beeline for his Yoyle Needy, as Ruby's older ailliance is feared by most of the contestants. Though Match expresses his doubts, he does end up agreeing, but not before leaving a label on the car marked "Out of Order". Meanwhile, back in the Yoyle City, the contestants are preparing to hunt for the Freesmart. Needle and Teardrop decide to become Needle the Shy Slapper and Teardrop the Mouthless, their respective superhero alter-egos, revealing the location of their lair, the Evil Leafy's Cave, which is very elaborately hidden under a tree in Fries's yard. He nimbly leaps from roof to roof and sets out to scour Peach Creek for the Freesmart. Pencil and Pin, riding Pencil's motorcycle, rush out to follow after the Freesmart. Pencil's rage causes him to go very quickly, splattering both himself and Pin with insects, blinding him and causing them to crash into a peach orchard. Pencil apologizes, seemly to Pin, who attempts to hug him in forgiveness, but it is revealed that he was actually apologizing to his motorcycle, which has been damaged in the accident. While he attempts to repair the motorcycle, Pencil tells Pin they need to determine where the Freesmarters are going and take the shortest route to that location since there is no possible chance that the Freesmarters would dare return to Peach Creek after what they did. After he asks Pin for a hair clip to repair his motorcycle, he then asks her who is the only person in the world that Ruby would turn to for help other than his friends. Pin points out that the only person Bubble trusts is his friend. Pencil initially applauds her intelligence, but immediately realizes (in fear) that Ruby's older ailliance will not tolerate them chasing Ruby and he and Pin rush off in pursuit on the newly repaired motorcycle. Because of the hasty fix-up and the damages done as the result of the crash, however, Pencil's motorcycle has been reduced in speed rather greatly. Flower, after loading many provisions and weaponry on Zeg, rides off atop the pig in pursuit of the Freesmarters and finds the wreck of the supervan in the desert. After lunging out from behind the rock, armed to the teeth and thrusting his pitchfork around wildly, realizes after a confused glance from Zeg that the Freesmarters have been gone for hours. While Flower, using a muffin, an egg and a bottle of olive oil, searches for evidence of the Freesmarters, but just as he finds something, Zeg eats the evidence. However, after getting into a tussle with the pig, he finds the label left by Match. Giving it to Zeg so that the pig could sniff out the Freesmarters, Flower menacingly proclaims that he will have the Freesmarters "on a spit by nightfall". The Freesmarters, meanwhile are marching through a field of cows, eagerly anticipating their arrival to Ruby's older ailliance's place. However, Ruby reveals that, though he is leading the way, he doesn't have a clue where his older ailliance actually lives. However, he pulls out a postcard to show to Book, which Ice Cube attempts to examine for the postmark. However, the plan is foiled, for the mark has been smeared. Match amuses himself by drawing a picture of Ruby on a cow's udders, until Bubble takes the crayon he was using to make a chart. Using the chart, Book discovers that from their past experiences with Ruby's older ailliance's legacy, such as a stink bomb and a fake treasure map, that Ruby's older ailliance is a jokester. While Bubble tries to determine where Ruby's older ailliance could learn about such pranks, Ice Cube points out an ad in his comic book, telling about a yoyleberry factory in the nearby town of old Dream Island. Match points out that Ruby's older ailliance has to either work there or, at the very least, be a regular customer to the yoyleberry factory and Bubble confidently predicts that his older ailliance is there right now. Announcer and Firey Speaker Box, meanwhile, are skipping gaily through the Yoyle City, looking forward to their picnic lunch and view of the coming Ruby-bashing. However, Firey Speaker Box balks at the entrance to the Hotel OJ, where the Hotel OJ's members live. Announcer runs off without him, but Firey Speaker Box musters his courage and follows, but takes a wrong turn and is captured by the Trophy. As they torment him, he lets slip that the Freesmarters are in danger, raising the Suitcase' ire, but is saved by Announcer's arrival. Though she challenges the members, she is no match for the members and is pinned down and tortured by means of a "Wet Willy". Firey Speaker Box tells them what he knows upon seeing this and the members, determined that no harm will come to their "Girls Team", decide to hunt the other kids to help the Freesmarts. However, that did not mean that Firey Speaker Box and Announcer were allowed to proceed with the adventure just because they spoke the truth, Lee has a feeling that the two may know where the Freesmarters are going, so they are going with the Hotel OJ's members with no choice at all. Cast * Michael Huang as Bubble, Book, Blocky, Coiny, David, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Flower, Fries, Golf Ball, Leafy, Pen, Pencil, Puffball, Snowball, Tennis Ball, Woody, Yellow Face, Cloudy, Loser, Robot Flower, Four. * Cary Huang as 8-Ball, Grassy, Bracelety/Ringy, Marker, Match, Ice Cube, Tennis Ball, Pin, Spongy, Ruby, X. * Satomi Hinatsu as Saw, Bottle, Bomby, Balloon, Black Hole, Basketball, Firey Jr, Gaty, Fanny, Clock. * Sam Lee as Lollipop, Stapy, Pie. * Thomas Chick as Tree, * Sabrina Barba as Lightning, Liy. * Kenzi Bryant as Ice Cube, Needle, Taco, Barf Bag, Cake, Bell. * Cindy Jiang as Foldy, Pillow. * Katherine Sun as Naily, Egg. * Graham Taylor as Gelatin * Adam Katz as Nickel * Frank Welker as Zeg the Pig * Joey as Stickboy * Salli as Stickgirl * Emma as Stickanais * Kate as Stickmom * Alan as Stickdad * Tom as Stickblack, and Stickteddy bear * Julie as Stickgirl II, Sticktriangle * Russell as Stickwing * Paul as Sticktan and Stickanais II * Justin as Stickboy Mini * Ivy as Stickgirl Mini Production Months before the announcement, there were rumors about a possible Battle for Dream Island feature film. At the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con, series creator Cary Huang and Michael Huang stated that a "75 minute special" was set to air in the year later. In The Complete First and Second Season DVD's "Behind the Objects" interview, Huangs hinted that the film would reveal what is under Match's hat, though this never occurred, outside of a possible hint of him being bald in a few episodes, such as No More Snow!. In November 2016, Jacknjellify confirmed they were working on more episodes and a 75-minute television film, which was planned to broadcast in October 2018, along with a DVD release. As a result, production of the previously ordered second season of the series was replaced by the film, not because of a lack of interest in new episodes, but rather because the entire Jacknjellify staff was occupied with the making of the film. YouTube agreed to Huang's decision to make a film rather than the second season, though eight season two episodes and a 5b game were already in production so the Huangs aired in June 2012 through August 2013. IGN confirmed that the series was on hiatus due to the film in May 2019. On August 27, 2017, at the 2017 Comic-Con, Jacknjellify announced that the film, entitled IDFB Finale: The Escape of Yoyle City, would feature the search for Ruby's older ailliance, a character who had been mistakes to several times throughout the series but would be seen for the first time in the film, and that it would be the season finale. He was both voiced by Joey and Salli, who had also served as the voice director for the series. The film was completed in late August 2019, but did not premiere until January 2020. It was directed by Cary and Michael, who co-wrote the film with Taylor Grodin, Chase Rafter, and Justin Chapman. The film was storyboarded by Justin Napolitano, Michael Huang, Adam Katz, Marco Bomono, and Chase Rafter. A The Escape of Yoyle City. finally premiered on January 1, 2020, on YouTube. The series' musicist Kevin MacLeod returned to compose the score, and later released it on his website. the Film is rated PG for crude humor, mild language, and innuendo. Reception Matt Kapko of Animation World Network described the premiere of IDFB Finale: The Escape of Yoyle City as a "huge ratings success for YouTube," noting that the premiere "earned double and triple-digit ratings and delivery gains among all kid demographics." Charlie-Robinson Poortvliet of MovieAddictz.com gave the film an "8.2/10" rating, considering it superior to all Battle for Dream Island episodes he has seen; calling it a "double episode grand finale", Poortvliet acclaimed the film's plot, voice acting performances, and direction, and said that he "couldn't stop laughing", calling it a "must see" for fans, saying they would "love this movie for a fact", and also noted that the film was a "huge positive surprise, as normally TV movies are worse than the series."